Don't Play With Me!
by JUMP Nakanoo
Summary: Saat menjalani hari biasa, tiba-tiba Kei diculik oleh Yuya, Kei juga dipaksa untuk menjadi kekasih Yuya, meskipun dia sedang menjalani hubungan dengan Kouta.


Don't Play With Me! Chapter 1

Teriknya sang matahari setia menemani langit pada siang itu. Hawa yang panas yang terasa tak ada akhirnya, bagai memanggang apapun yang ada di bumi.

Di dalam sebuah rumah besar yang mewah, terdapat sesosok pemuda tampan berumur 18 tahun yang sedang bergegas akan keluar rumah. Tubuhnya tinggi, memiliki kulit seputih salju. Jemarinya yang lentik, wajahnya yang imut, hingga banyak orang yang mengira jika dia ini perempuan.

"Kaa-san, aku ada janji dengan Hikaru!Aku pergi dulu!", teriak Kei pada perempuan yang telah merawatnya sejak bayi.  
>"Kei.. Benar-benar.. Padahal anak itu sedang sakit.", kata Ibu Kei. "Tidak apa. Kei anak yang kuat." kata Ayah Kei tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dari koran yang sedang ia baca.<br>**  
><strong>Sesampainya di depan Café, tempat perjanjian mereka, Kei menunggu sesosok pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya, seseorang yang begitu berarti baginya. Yabu Kouta, sahabat masa kecilnya sejak ia berumur 7 tahun, yang selalu setia padanya. Tidak lagi. Ya, tidak lagi hanya sekedar sahabat. Kouta adalah kekasihnya. Sudah 3 tahun Kei menjalani hari-hari sebagai kekasih Kouta.

Kei merasa tidak enak, seperti aka nada hal buruk yang terjadi hari ini.  
>Karena terlalu lama menunggu sedangkan Kei sudah lemas untuk berdiri lebih lama, ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam Café. Tapi, sebelum dia sempat melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk Café, ia merasakan pukulan keras di kepala bagian belakangnya, hingga ia tak sadarkan diri.<p>

Kei's POV:

"aahh!.." Sakit. Kepalaku sakit mataku perlahan, kuamati sekelilingku. Tempat ini asing. Disini sama sekali bukan tempat yang kukenal. Banyak kayu tidak terpakai, debu dimana-mana, lantai yang kotor, tempat ini seperti gudang, hanya saja 5 kali lebih luas.

Kucoba bangkit sambil memegangi kepalaku yang tanpa henti mengeluarkan darah. Mencari siapa gerangan yang tega melakukan ini padaku. Karena penasaran, kulangkahkan kakiku, sedikit takut dengan tampat ini. Semakin ku berjalan, tempat ini semakin gelap. Andaikan ada Kouta-kun, aku tidak akan setakut ini.

Hanya perasaanku sajakah, aku melihat ada Kouta seperti sedang panik mencari jalan keluar. Semakin kuperhatikan, orang itu memang Kouta, kekasihku. "Ko—" saat akan memanggilnya, seseorang menutup mulutku dan menarik kasar pergelangan tanganku. "Mmh! Mpph..Nh!" saat kucoba meronta agar dilepaskan, orang yang berada di belakang ku ini justru memperlihatkan tajamnya pisau tepat di depan leherku. Tentu aku tidak berani melawan, hanya bisa menatap ngeri pisau yang kapan saja bisa melukaiku.

Orang itu terus menarikku ke belakang, hingga kami terjatuh dan menduduki gundukan barang tak terpakai, dengan posisi aku berada di atas pangkuan orang jahat itu. "Lama tidak jumpa.. Masih ingat padaku, cantik ?" tanya orang itu. Kepada siapa lagi jika bukan kepadaku. Aku paling tidak suka dibilang cantik. Suara ini.. Mengingatkanku kepada—"Aku Yuya. Takaki Yuya, aku adalah seniormu sewaktu di Horikoshi Gakuen. Orang yang pernah kau tolak saat menyatakan cinta" Jelasnya. Benar dugaanku, dia Yuya-senpai. Salah satu mantan kakak kelasku yang pernah menyatakan cinta padaku "Kurasa kau masih ingat.", aku terus diam dan mendengarkan perkataannya sampai akhir. "Apa kau tahu.. Betapa cinta aku padamu, betapa rela aku berkorban untukmu, betapa aku menginginkanmu? Betapa aku.. Benci saat kau tolak?" Kurasakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang di belakangku. Sama kencangnya denganku. Dia mulai melepaskan kuncian tangannya di bibirku, ingin mendengar responku. "Sudah kubilang aku mencintai Kouta-kun! Kita berteman sa—" "BRAKKK!" dia mendorongku dengan keras ke depan. Lagi-lagi, kepalaku yang terbentur. Aku tak sanggup bangun dari posisi tengkurapku. Kurasakan dia menduduki punggungku, menarik rambutku keatas, agar dia bisa melihat wajahku "Jadilah istriku. Sekarang juga. Atau…", kudengar nadanya yang lama-lama seperti ancaman.

"Kei-chan!" Itu Kouta-kun! "Koutaaa! Kou—aakh! Sakit!", Yuya-senpai menancapkan ujung pisau itu di leherku, walaupun tidak dalam, darah segera mengalir keluar. "Shit!", gerutu Kouta yang langsung berlari menghampiriku. "AAAAAKKH—!" Saat siap memukul Yuya-senpai, aku berteriak kencang, merasakan tusukan pisau Yuya-senpai yang semakin dalam. Air mataku pun mulai bertetesan. "Pukul aku.. Pukul saja kalau berani. Satu pukulan, satu nyawa akan hilang", seringai Yuya. Jahat sekali! Yuya-senpai jahat sekali! Apakah ini semua sebagai bukti cinta nya padaku? Apakah begini caranya mengekspresikan bahwa dia menginginkanku?

"Apa maumu?", Tanya Kouta dengan suara yang terdengar seperti sedang menahan amarah. "Aku mau Kei.", kata Yuya-senpai sambil berdiri mendekati Kouta. Kukerahkan tenagaku untuk ikut bangun. "Jangan harap!", sambil berkata begitu, Kouta beberapa kali mencoba mendaratkan tangannya ke wajah Yuya-senpai, beberapa kali pula Yuya-senpai menangkisnya. "Kouta..", lirihku sambil terus berharap Kouta memenangkannya. Karena mereka imbang, perkelahian berlangsung cukup lama.

Yuya's POV

"Kouta-kun.." lirih seorang laki-laki di belakangku. Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus menyebut namanya? Mendengar nama itu, membuatku ingin muntah. Karena rasa benciku yang semakin meluap, kuayunkan pisau di tangan kiriku dan kuarahkan tepat di perut Kouta.  
>"Akh..ssh.." Kurasakan tanganku yang ikut dialiri darah. Ya, aku berhasil menusuknya. "Koutaaa! Kouta!", teriak Kei histeris.<br>"KEI! Kalau kau tetap tidak mau menikah denganku, akan kubunuh Kouta sekarang juga.", ancamku untuk kesekian kalinya.  
>"J—Jangan,Kei..ughh..Kei-chan..Kau—akan..disakiti" Sekuat mungkin Kouta mencegah Kei menuruti keinginanku.<br>"Hahaha, Kei. Sudah kuduga kau tidak mencintai Kouta. Apa boleh buat. Kubunuh dia sek—" "Baiklah!" Kei segera memotong perkataanku yang belum selesai. Aku menyeringai, mengetahui apa keputusan yang dia ambil. "Aku akan menikah denganmu", jawab Kei bergetar, sambil memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air mata mengalir menuruni pipi pucatnya. "Hh..Kau..Jahat!Kei-chan..", kata Kouta mendengar keputusan Kei."Tidak Kouta-kun! Kouta-kun! Ini semua demi—", belum sempat Kei menjelaskan, Kouta ambruk. Saat itu juga, kugendong tubuh Kei ala _bridal-style_, lalu kubawa pergi dia dari tempat ini."T-tunggu! Tidaaakk! Kouta-kun! Kouta-kun!" Kei meronta ingin turun. Sesampainya di mobilku, kuturunkan dia di mobil bagian depan sebelah kiri. Karena tidak bisa diam, kutampar pipinya keras-keras hingga tanganku ikut sakit. "Lihat aku, Kei! Sekarang akulah kekasihmu! Kau ingat bukan?... Sekarang diamlah, tentang Kouta, aku menyuruh anak buahku untuk memanggil ambulance." Dengan itu, kututup pintu mobil, lalu aku berjalan ke arah pintu mobil bagian depan di sebelah kanan.

Kunyalakan AC dan mesin, lalu kulajukan kecepatan tinggi. Kulihat ke samping kiriku, kuamati kekasih baruku. Kei, walaupun dia sudah tenang, tetapi wajahnya mengekspresikan kesedihan, kekhawatiran, ketakutan yang sangat. Bibir mungil ranumnya yang biasanya terlihat indah kini memucat, ada darah di pelipisnya, juga di leher yang telah kulukai. Tubuhnya menggigil entah dingin atau takut. Tangan indahnya terus bergetar. Air matanya mengalir deras. Lama-lama kudengar isak tangisnya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Benarkah aku yang telah membuatnya seperti ini? Maaf, Kei, tapi aku tetap tak akan menyerahkanmu pada si sialan Kouta! Kau milikku sekarang!  
>Kupilih untuk mengusap air matanya. Saat tanganku hampir sampai di pipi pucatnya, dia membuang muka. Lebih memilih melihat jendela. Sungguh membuatku marah. Kulajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan tertinggi. Lihat saja, Kei! Apa yang akan kulakukan jika kau tetap mengacuhkanku…<p>

To be continued..


End file.
